You, Me and the Bourgeoisie
by angel5411313
Summary: So, I had to do something. Like tease her. "You're beautiful." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She reddened just like I expected. And looked down, also as expected. But what wasn't expected was the amount of guilt I felt.


_And she's back! _Me that is_._ Just a one shot I started in my study hall and continued once I got home. Well, I hope you guys enjoy.

Playlist: A Life, A Song, A Cigarette - Change

Ellie Goudling – Your song

CocoRosie - Raphael

* * *

Tuesday, October 20th

She was beautiful was the first thing I noticed about her. Sure, she didn't speak much or stand out but still she was beautiful. Kakashi-sensei had mentioned that we were getting a female transfer student from Tokyo and I had imagined those glitzy girls. You know the type that have perfectly curled hair, wore tons of make-up but managed to make it look natural , wore lots of sparkly jewelry, and were always on top of the latest trends. The girls here in Kansai always tried to mimic those girls but would come up short.

With this flashy girl image stuck in my head, when she walked in, you could say that the image shattered and was instantly replaced with her. I could feel my heart racing as I looked at her. Long flowing black hair, porcelain white skin, those lips that looked as though they had kissed a few. Oh and that body, _smoking _hot. And I haven't even mentioned the best part yet. Her eyes were like this light purple color, uh I think it's called lilac, maybe not but whatever. Point being, everything about her was perfect.

As Kakashi-sensei wrote her name on the board you could see her face getting redder every second. She soon looked the same color as our school tie. Her name was 'Hinata Hyuuga' read as sunflower and sunny place. "Why don't you introduce yourself."she fidgeted a bit before glancing towards the class for about two seconds. "I'm H-hinata Hyuuga. P-please take c-care of me." We had to strain to hear her but it was worth it. She had the most melodious voice. Also, her lack of Kansai dialect was something different.

There was only one empty desk in our class and guess who sat by it? That's right, yours truly. "Sasuke, stand." Wait, what? I looked, out the corner of my eye, to the right of me and sure enough he was standing. I had forgotten that the empty desk was on the left of him and that our chances were even. "Hyuuga-san, sit next to him and Sasuke share your textbooks with her." I could feel my jaw drop. My chance at a budding romance was murdered. As she walked all the way to the last row I could see that everyone was watching her and you could tell that she noticed by the blush and by how fast she was walking. Just as she got to her seat she glanced at me and I realized that my jaw was still hanging. Damn it, now, I was the one blushing.

Saturday, October 24th

Four days since she transferred and already she was avoiding me. Every time she saw me she scurried away looking scared. Which made no sense since I hadn't gotten into any fights since she transferred. "Sakura-chan, why does Hyuuga hate me." I whined not caring if someone heard me. Sakura sighed whilst Teme just glared at me. "Dobe, ask someone else's girlfriend for advice." He suggested, glaring harder every second. I decided to ignore his suggestion and just wait for Sakura-chan to answer me. She sighed once more, "Naruto, she doesn't hate you." All I could muster was an 'are you serious' face. I almost wanted to laugh. "Then how do you explain her avoiding me!" Everyone's head turned to look at me, I was so glad at that moment that Hyuuga ate with her cousin, Neji. I looked at Sakura-chan and you could see a vein pulsing in her forehead. "Naruto. All, I'm going to tell you is to look at her closely." If I looked at her closely she might think I was a perv and she would hate me. I couldn't chance that. "But-" Was all I got out. "Naruto! Figure it out your damn self!"

Monday, November 9th

I froze as soon as I glanced at the board. Hyuuga and I were in charge of the daily log. This was one sure way for her to show me how much she hates me. However, on the other hand this could be a chance to make her know how good a guy I was.

I looked at her, her gaze was fixated on the board. I looked away before I got caught again-it had happened about four times now-and made my way to my seat. "Uh, good morning?" She fidgeted in her seat before taking a very quick glance at me, "G-good m-morning, Uzumaki-kun." she stammared with her face tinted a nice shade of pink. I couldn't help but smile and blush when she looked at me and smiled.

Later, November 9th

This had to be the most awkward moment of my life. I, Naruto Uzumaki, literally had nothing to say. I didn't want to offend her with any of my jokes and I wasn't good at small talk, so I was lost. Our only conversation was deciding that I would write the first half and she would write the second. I had written two lines for my half and she was currently on her fifth line. She had such neat handwriting and the tiniest hands I had ever seen.

This was bad! If I couldn't say anything then she'd continue to hate me. "So, Hyuuga-san, uh, what do you like to do?" She paused in her writing and bit her bottom lip before responding. "Um, I like to p-press flowers, and um g-garden. Oh, and I l-like to cook." She responded finishing off with her (now) famous blush. I sighed gently at how cute her activities and her herself were.

"I bet you'd make a great wife." I pointed out. What could I say? I liked to tease her especially since sometimes she would make this really weird yet cute face. She would scrunch up her lips, her eyebrows would furrow and a blush would gracefully fall upon her face. "Um, I don't," she paused cutting herself off. She let out a breath and looked me straight in the eyes and gave me a slight smile, "T-thank you." Damn. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, and my pulse quicken because for once she wasn't looking away. I, apparently, can't handle her direct gaze. So, I had to do something. Like tease her. "You're beautiful." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She reddened just like I expected. And looked down, also as expected. But what wasn't expected was the amount of guilt I felt.

She began writing the log again. And just like that our conversation was finished. I replayed the conversation over and over and each time it replayed I felt like even more of an idiot. Shit, why was I such an idiot? She was actually looking me in the eyes for once and I ruined it. She wasn't running away looking like a frightened bunny but then I had to go and kill it. I pushed my chance off a cliff. "..." I looked up at her because I was sure she said something. She, unlike me, continued to look down however she did stop writing. "Did you say something, Hyuuga-san?" Please say yes, please say yes, please yes, please please please please please. "Um...I said, d-d-d-did you r-really mean t-that?" From her nervousness I could tell she wasn't just asking that because she wanted a compliment but because she was genuinely concerned. Again, she began looking straight at me.

I began scratching my cheek and looking at the ceiling because this was embarrassing. "Of course, I do." Had I always been this easily embarrassed or was her shyness rubbing off on me? When I finally met her gaze I could see that she looked as bright as a strawberry and I was sure I looked the same. We stared at each other for a while before she looked away and finally finished the log. I whistled, "Nine lines? Impressive. You put my two to shame." I said trying to break the ice. And she giggled, an actual giggle. For my joke. Score! "Your two l-lines offered so much, t-though." Sarcasm, and not just any sarcasm but _funny_ sarcasm! It was settled she was defiantly my soul mate.

We both gathered our things and walked towards the entrance in silence. Not awkward silence but content silence. This was the depressing part. Having to part ways. "Well, bye." I said awkwardly. "Um, bye." I began walking to the left since I lived in that direction and I heard twig crack behind me. I turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Um, the t-train s-station is that w-way..." She said pressing her fingers together while looking at the ground. Had she always done that? Whatever. "Oh? I'll walk you, since I live close by." It was as though the fates were working in my favor. She gave me a slight smile before she began walking. Walking side by side with the girl I liked was a nice feeling. I really had the urge to hold her hand but if I did she would most likely get scared.

"W-what do you like to do, Uzumaki-kun?" I was shocked, she almost didn't stutter at all in the sentence. "Well, I like to train, I guess." She tilted her head to the side slightly and gave me a confused look. Then I realized my mistake, I would have to explain that I fight...a lot. "Uh, you know. To get stronger and what not." I tried playing it off and I even managed to chuckle at the end. I could probably become an actor with that performance. I heard a small 'hmm' come from Hyuuga-san. "Um, Neji-nii-san t-told me that you g-get into a ton of f-fights. A-all t-the time. Is that t-true?" Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit- fuck! Damn, that cousin of hers. No wonder she had been avoiding me.

"Uh, well...yeah. But I haven't gotten into a fight in almost a week!" She wouldn't put that her transferring and my fighting had anything to do with one another would she? Hopefully not. She didn't say anything but just kept walking.

I decided to walk her all the way to the platform and to see her off. We stood in front of the train doors for what seemed like forever. "Um, well, g-goodbye, Uzumaki-kun." Come on, Naruto. Say something, anything that would make her give you a smile. Something that would make her blush, even! "Wait!" She turned back around, away from the train. "Yes?" Quick, quick. Wait, yes! "Call me Naruto." Yes, just the reaction I wanted. A nice red blush and the ghost of a smile.

"Um...N-n-n-naruto-san?" I shook my head. "Just Naruto." She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. The blush getting deeper. I guess she had never called a guy by his first name, outside of her family. "...Naruto-kun?" I sighed I guess that was the best I could get out of her. "Yeah, I guess that'll do, _Hinata-chan_." I said smirking.

So, I wasn't sure what had happened but one minute I'm teasing her and the next I'm catching her. I guess I pushed her to buttons too much. I carried her over to the bench and laid her head in my lap. The color from on her cheeks were quickly fading. Should I call her house or just wait for her to wake up? Or maybe I could just call Neji. It was a good thing I had his number saved from when I wanted to fight him. I pressed call and began listening to the phone ringing. "What do you want, Uzumaki?" Ah, why did he always have to sound so angry. A nice hello would suffice. "Well..."

Thursday, November 12th

"Hey, hey, Hinata-chan, is it true that your family owns a judo dojo?" I asked as soon as I found her. She was currently eating lunch with her cousin but I couldn't wait to ask when Sakura-chan told me. The entire classroom got quiet, I located Hinata-chan and she was blushing profoundly and Neji was crushing his chopsticks. The girl, with her done in Chinese buns, sitting with them was just silently laughing. I suddenly felt embarrassed but I didn't move or apologize. I saw Hinata-chan whisper something to Neji and he reluctantly nodded. She packed up her bento and put it in her bag before walking towards me. I moved so we were standing outside the classroom instead of talking in the doorway.

"Um, it's a-actually a Jujitsu d-dojo." I couldn't help but show her the excitement in my eyes. I mean how often do you become interested in a girl who's family owns a martial arts school? Almost never! "That's so awesome! Wait, does that mean you know Jujitsu?" She blushed before nodding slowly. "Is...do y-you think that's w-weird?"...Was she serious? How could she even ask something like that. She obviously forgot who I was. "No, not at all! It's the coolest thing I've ever heard," I exploded, getting revved up with every word. "Can you show me some moves?" Wait, damn it. I got to excited. You aren't suppose to ask a girl that. I mean, she'll think that you think of her as one of guy friends. I could never say the right thing when I was with her. "What I meant-" "S-sure." My eyes could have fallen out of their socket at that moment.

"Um, if you w-want t-today's a good d-day." She began twiddling her fingers and poking them together. When she did that it reminded me how she was short and tiny. She would probably break if I even touched her. I regretted asking her, "Maybe we shouldn't. I mean what if you get hurt." She scrunched up her lips and furrowed her eyebrows just the way I liked but even though she looked cute, I could already see that this was not going well. "N-naruto-kun, just b-because I'm small doesn't m-mean I'm weak." This was going south very fast. "In fact, I'm p-probably stronger than you." I hadn't meant to offend her I was trying to look out for her. Just as I was about to apologize Hinata-chan turned away and went back into her cousins classroom.

So much for hanging out.

Friday, November 13th

So, maybe today wasn't the luckiest day for me to apologize, but I didn't get a chance to see her after school yesterday. My best chance was to ambush her in the morning by her shoe locker. As I stood there I saw her before she saw me and she looked so sullen as if she had just seen someone close to her die. I had had my whole speech about why I wasn't trying to offend her but it all went out the window when I saw her. "Hinata-chan, what's the matter?" I asked. I made sure to bend over and get close so I could see her closely and so she would make eye contact.

Her eyes jumped and she gasped. I backed up and stood straight. "Oh, I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun I-I didn't see you t-there." She...didn't see me? Hello? Blonde, blue eyes and five foot teen. I'm kind of hard to miss. "But, um, I'm f-fine. I was j-just thinking." Silence. "About?" More silence. Either she was still mad at me or something was seriously wrong. "It's n-nothing really. Um, my F-father and I j-just had an a-argument." I wish I could give her some advice about what to do when you get into any fight with your father but seeing as how both my parents were dead and I'm pretty sure the arguments Jiraya and I have had aren't the same as the ones her and her father have. "Oh. Um, do you want to talk about it?" I asked as she slipped on her indoor shoes. "I r-rather not. But thanks." She replied as she walked away.

It then clicked that I had forgotten to apologize. Damn it.

Saturday, November 14th

Yesterday's apologize was a failure but what should I have expected on Friday the thirteenth. This time my plan was to just apologize in class. All that I need is for her to arrive. But it seems that the gods were on my side because on my way to class I saw her. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" When she turned and spotted me she gave me a smile. "G-good morning, Naruto-kun." She said to me cheerfully. Maybe she and her father had worked out their disagreement. I wished I could have helped her with that, even just a little bit.

"So, um, Hinata-chan about Thursday," She stiffened up when I mentioned that day. So, it bothered her as much as it bothered me. "Look, I'm really sorry. I hadn't meant to offend you. I was, that is, trying to be considerate in a way, but I guess I failed at it." Silence followed my apology. Well, there goes my chance at love. Various swear words filled my mind and variations of the word stupid were there too. "...I'm s-sorry too. I-I overreacted. I'm j-just used to b-being p-put down and never d-defending myself," Her voice cracked at that point. Ugh, now I felt bad for making her sad. But if she cried I would hug her with all my might. And maybe she would return it. She cleared her throat before continuing,"And I didn't w-want to h-hear that from you, t-too." She finished off. Well, she didn't sound like she was going to cry. My chance of hugging her was gone. Of course I could just randomly hug her but that would just be awkward.

We naturally began walking to class in silence. Sometimes it was nice to just enjoy her presence especially when she isn't mad at me. "Hinata-chan, can I still come over and have you show me some moves?" Hopefully, Tyche(Goddess of Luck) is on my side.

"Um, w-well," I could already see how this was going to end up. I had messed up my only chance and would never get another one. "The dojo is c-closed today. B-but you c-can stop by t-tomorrow." She suggested while blushing. "That'd be great!"

Wednesday, December 23rd

Okay, you could do this, Naruto. Just go up to her and be blunt, straight to the point. Don't hesitate or act reluctant because then she'd do the same. Be confident, brave, _suave_. "Hey H-hinata-chan," Bad start but it didn't seem as if she noticed. "I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas." Now all I had to do was wait and pray she would say nothing.

"Naruto-san, I advise you to leave my cousin alone." Steely grey eyes, met mine. They were nothing like Hinata's. Her's were bright, lovely and a beautiful color, not flat and dead like her cousins. "Or what?" I challenged. Neji stepped in front of Hinata and his scowl deepened. "Or you'll regret it" Oh, yeah I was quaking in my boots. Ha, yeah right. I was not one to be threatened and just take it, I would fight. "So, far I'm not regretting anything" I said while taking a step closer to Neji, making sure to invade his personal space.

"Listen, Uzumaki," He warned while poking my chest, it was like he was asking for me to fight him. "if I see you within three feet of Hinata-sama, I'll-" "Nii-san, stop it!" Hinata squeaked while stepping between Neji and myself and pushing us apart. I couldn't help but think of how small her hands were.

"Hinata-sama, I'm just doing my job." She sighed before facing him. "I know, b-but can't you j-just ignore some t-things once in a w-while?" She pleaded. I could already see how this would end. Neji would end up doing as Hinata wished. He just needed to look at her cute(I assume it's cute) pleading face. This time he sighed, "Fine" he said as he walked away but not without bumping into me. Purposely if I do say so myself.

"So..." I started off. She glanced at me and started twiddling her fingers, "I'm free."

* * *

Well, that's all...hope you enjoyed.


End file.
